


It's Just Pretend

by LarirenShadow



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Celebrity AU, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarirenShadow/pseuds/LarirenShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra moves to Republic City to start her airbending training and to move on from a break up. However when she ends up in a pretend relationship she gets more than she bargained for. Makorra modern celebrity AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago Tspcapacity suggested a celebrity AU. And then planned it with me. Now I'm finally writing this and going to try to update it regularly. Like work on it during the week.

It’s not terribly uncommon to be wearing sunglasses in a grocery store, right? Ok it might be but, since I currently don’t want to be recognized, they are a needed fashion accessory. Not that I try to be fashionable. The point is I don’t want anyone to know whom I am while I buy my break up kit: chocolate ice cream with a caramel swirl, red vines, and, of course, wine (something girly and sweet). The added limes and tequila are due to how public this break up is and how villainized I’ve become.

Case in point the cover of the trashy magazine glaring at me while I wait in line. “Heart broken Prince” the headline reads with the subtext of “his tragic break up with the cold Water Tribe Avatar.” First of all we decided to end the relationship and, to be perfectly clear, he brought it up to me. But he’s a prince and I’m the Avatar and clearly I should know better.

At least when I text Iroh pictures of these stupid things he laughs...in text. Whatever! I’m over it! Or I will be after I drink wine through a red vine straw while watching the newest action movie I can find. Cuddle time with Naga will also help.

“ID please,” the bored cashier asked. Reluctantly I hand it over and mentally berate myself for not bringing a fake ID (I have enough connections to get one). His eyes widen at the name and before he can say anymore I snatch the stupid piece of plastic back and shove it into my wallet. “Keep the change,” I said sweetly as I threw more than enough money at him. Thank Spirits he’d already bagged the things before asking for ID. 

I should have just gone to my local store rather than drive almost thirty minutes out of my way. But my rationalization at the time seemed good: no one would know who I am. Especially in my yoga pants and sweatshirt. However I forgot about IDs and age limits and all that jazz.

I sped home, not really caring about any laws. I’m sure I could get out of any ticket a cop could give me once they found out who I am. Or they’d throw the book at me. Either one. I’m in much more of a “get home as fast as I can” mood than an “I care about laws and upholding a shining reputation” mood.

The tricky part I anticipated was sneaking back into the compound, as my current residence was fondly called. Katara frowned on any alcohol I drank in excess (read more than once glass of wine a week) but I’d learned how to sneak a few things in. Having the ability to create a ladder out of either ice (pond water needed) or earth helped. 

I parked my car and closed the door as quietly as possible. The garage door still needed to close but luckily it actually opened and closed on its own often enough for no one to notice (at least that’s what I convinced the guards happens). I quickly ran under the door (can’t get caught coming in the easy way) and made my way as silently as possible to the area right below my window. A quick stomp and I made my way to the window via a helpful rock column. 

Home free I opened the window and-

“Hello Korra,” Katara greeted me calmly. Damn, maybe I haven’t been so sneaky after all.

“Hey, how are you?” I said as I try to discretely leave my bag of goodies on the earth column.

“I’m doing well but I would love to see what snacks you have.” I’m pretty sure even my own mother doesn’t have a strong a mom sense as Katara does.

“Oh you know, some candy and ice cream, nothing much,” I lied through my teeth.

“Then I’m sure the washed out shot glass in your bathroom is for gargling mouth wash.” I pity Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin for having grown up with her.

“Look, Katara, I’m a grown woman and-”

“I know. Come inside and let’s talk. Bring the wine too.” This...was not what I expected. I mean this is the same woman who’d flash the porch lights when I was making out with my first boyfriend. I swung one leg, then another over the windowsill. Once inside I brushed the imaginary dirt off my ass as I stood up. Katara handed me the corkscrew I had stashed in my nightstand. Obviously I should learn to hide things better. “I heard about your break up,” she said calmly as I opened the bottle.

“It was mutual,” I said through clenched teeth as I tried to pull the cork out.

“Even so that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.” Damn her for being right and shattering that perfectly fragile bubble I had around my feelings inside.

I put down the bottle and just stare at the ground. “Everything was great,” I began softly. “But that was the problem. Everything was just...great. That just wasn’t enough. There wasn’t anything other than a weird contentment. Iroh wasn’t really happy and I wasn’t really happy. It’s better it’s over but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.” Warm arms wrapped around me and finally, finally the stupid tears come. “I hate crying,” I complained as I gracefully snorted.

“I know,” she cooed. “Just let it out and then we can eat the melting ice cream.”

“I’d like that a lot.”

“We can talk about boys and what you should do next.”

I rubbed my eyes before asking, “do next?”

Katara smiled and brushed my bangs out of my eyes. “I think it’s time you go to Republic City to start your airbending training with Tenzin.”

“What?” This is exactly what I’ve been asking for months. 

“Tenzin called this morning and said that he feels its time you went to Air Temple Island. Plus it’s quiet and out of the spotlight. Just what you need at the moment.”

I jumped up, suddenly much more excited then prone to wallowing. “I’ll pack right now.”

Katara laughed. “How about we go downstairs, eat the ice cream and watch some silly movie that’s on TV? In the morning you can pack and in two days you can be there.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” I chanted as I launched myself into Katara’s arms. 

“Don’t thank me yet, you still have a lot of work ahead of you.” 

I know I do. But I also know this is what I wanted and what I need. Plus Republic City is just a boat ride away from Air Temple Island and the perfect place to forget a prince.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the plot will slightly follow Book 1...in that you'll see in this chapter. However that's as far as this goes.

Republic City sucks. 

Actually I wouldn’t know if it sucks because I’ve only seen the airport and the road to the docks. So Air Temple Island sucks. 

The Temple itself isn’t that bad. Sure its a little quiet and they don’t actually have an unrestricted Wi-Fi connection (and I have yet to guess the password) but it’s pretty nice. The people are friendly and always willing to help me find my way around and offer me advice. Even Tenzin’s kids are awesome 

What I didn’t know about coming here was that I’d have to live by all the rules. Lights out by ten (who does that?!), strict vegetarian diet (I never knew how much I missed meat until I couldn’t have any), phones are kept in rooms, and specific meditation times (that might just be for me). I understand why all these things exist but I’m just here to try to learn airbending and maybe try to take a little break from the world. I don’t think that means I can’t have seal jerky if I want it.

I might have also stupidly promised Master Katara that I wouldn’t go wandering around the City without an escort from the White Lotus. She was worried that I’d get lost or something. Usually I’d be fine with that for a little while but not right now. I’d rather eat glass than have someone come with me to the City.

“I know it’s hard Sweetie but I’m sure you’ll like it eventually,” Mom reassured me on the phone. I tried hard not to roll my eyes as my fingers tapped the blanket on my bed. Currently I had my phone resting on my ear while I lay on my side on the bed (the best way to talk on the phone I learned).

“I just want to be able to do something,” I whined. At least I admit when I’m whining.

“Maybe you can go to the City at some point? Apparently there’s a huge charity pro-bending tournament that’s just starting up, maybe Tenzin will let you go.”

Heh, right, like Tenzin would do that. But...it did sound interesting so maybe I’ll check it out. “Ok Mom, I’ll ask.”

“And I’ll send you some seaweed cookies tomorrow.” My favorite, they always make me feel better.

“Thank you Mom. I love you.”

“Love you too and things will get better soon, I promise.” I let the phone sit on my ear after she hung up. I wasn’t really in the mood to move and it isn’t like I have anywhere I need to be. 

The horn on the ferry startled me and I jumped out of bed. I...fell asleep? I haven’t accidentally napped since I was a kid. That’s it; I needed to do something before I end up bored out of my mind and sleeping whenever I’m not meditating. 

I picked up my phone from where it had fallen on the floor and pulled up the built in browser. After a quick search I found the tournament Mom mentioned. Apparently it was a fundraiser for Republic City Orphanage and organized by a former pro-bending star that grew up in the orphanage. Or spent some time there. The blurb wasn’t that clear on the subject. Anyway Mako Ishi organized the whole thing and at one point lived in the place he was raising money for.

Teams entered and tried to raise money for their team by getting donations. Most of the teams seemed to be made up of coworkers: the Rabiroos consisted of a doctor and two nurses from the same hospital; the Boar-q-pines were all bankers, etc. The only team that was a hodgepodge was Mako’s Fire Ferrets: him, his brother who was known for doing commercials, and Hasook a local sports writer. It seemed interesting and the first match was in about an hour. Just enough time to catch the ferry.

The only problem was getting off the Island without Tenzin trying to call a search party when he found out I was gone. I could tell him I’m not feeling well and make my bed up to look like I was sleeping in it. Or I could just sneak out and deal with it later.

Or maybe I could tell him I was going to the City. For charity. He’d have to let me go then.

Confident that Tenzin might actually let me leave without an escort if I was half honest with him (Spirits I’m 21 and asking for permission to leave alone...then again most 21 year olds won’t have an ancient secret order going after them if they are considered “missing”) I put on my best smile and went in search of Tenzin.

He was easily found meditating in the gazebo outside. “Uh, Tenzin?”

“Yes Korra,” he said calmly without opening his eyes. 

“I’m going to go to the City for a little.”

“Why?” Geez Jinora and Ikki were in for a treat when they started dating.

“I’m going to check out some charity work. You know, giving back to the people and showing them that the Avatar cares.” This wasn’t entirely a lie and that’s how I justified it. Tenzin hummed and I waited. “Master Katara is always encouraging me to do more charity work.” It was a low blow and I knew it but I wanted to go so bad.

He opened one eye to glare at me. “Fine but be back before the last ferry leaves and take two guards with you.”  
“Uh about that. See I don’t really want to call too much attention to myself right now. I just want to scope the place out and see if they have any openings.”

“This place would be?”

Lie, lie, lie lie-”A soup kitchen.” Excellent lie.

Both eyes were open now and staring at me. “Korra I think it’s best if you-”

“Look I know I should take someone with me but I promise to take a cab there and back to the dock and if I get lost I have my cell phone with a GPS and this is a chance for me not to be noticed.” Well the last part is true at least.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes again. “Fine but remember what I said. Call if you need anything.” Yes!

“Thanks, bye!” I shouted over my shoulder as I raced down to the docks. I barely made it on the ferry but it was worth it. 

The ride was short and I actually did take a cab to the Arena (Tenzin would be proud). They only had nosebleed seats left but I didn’t care even if the ticket vendor apologized while her colleague gave me the dirtiest look ever. I guess she’d seen the articles about me.

On my way to my seat I grabbed some pigken nuggets and happily munched on them on my climb up the stairs. I couldn’t really see the faces of the benders but I didn’t care. My seat was a lonely island in a sea of groups of people. I had to climb over legs and make people uncomfortably contort in their seats to let me pass. I heard a few whispers insinuating my identity but they rebuffed with “no she wouldn’t be up here.” Ha, jokes on them the Avatar did step on their foot.

Right before the first bell sounded I put my empty bowl under my chair. The first match was, well, slightly boring. The Boar-q-pines and the Tigerdillos were evenly matched. As soon as one player was knocked back a zone that team retaliated by doing the same thing. It was three rounds of watching the match being played from Zone 2. The tiebreaker, however, was between the two firebenders. That was interesting! While the younger Tigerdillo had agility on his side his older counterpart had more moves. I watched as the Boar-q-pine made the Tigerdillo dance so much that he finally as caught off guard and knocked off the raised platform. I screamed as the Tigerdillos were declared the winners.

There are a few minutes in between matches before the Fire Ferrets and the Camelephants enter the arena. 

The bell rings and immediately the Fire Ferret waterbender is knocked out of the arena. There’s a lot of boos and hisses from the crowd but he was light on his feet and it was his own fault that he was knocked out. The brothers (at least I think the earthbender and the firebender are brothers) hold their own although the firebender (Mako, the announcer helpfully supplied) takes out the earthbender and the firebender on the other team. The end of the round bell rang and all the players assemble back in Zone 1 for the second round.

This time it starts with both the Fire Ferret waterbender and earthbender getting knocked back. Bolin the earthbender managed to land a nice hit on the Camelephants waterbender from Zone 2 while Mako pushed the opposing earthbender back to Zone 3. Even the useless waterbender seemed to be doing a good job until he took an earth disk to the leg. It looked like it hurt but I didn’t get a good look: he was knocked out soon after. 

Again down to the brothers and I was on my feet cheering with the rest. They moved together flawlessly and I was impressed with their moves. I didn’t think earthbending could be so graceful but Bolin made it look easy. Then he was knocked back to Zone 3.

“COME ON FERRETS!” I screeched. Mako bent his head low and threw out a volley of fire. He hit every one of the Camelephants left standing and knocked them out. 

“Ferrets win!” The announcer cheered. I waited for them to line back up for the third round but they didn’t.

“Isn’t there another round?” I asked the woman next to me.

“No, that was a knock out. The Fire Ferrets win without a final round,” she huffed.

“Oh, uh, thank you.”

I decided I had to meet them. It was, after, good press for the Avatar to introduce herself to the organizer of the event. Naturally. It had nothing to do with wanting to learn how they bent like that. Nothing at all.

I shoved my way out of the aisle and looked around for the nearest official. There was one standing at the bottom of the staircase down towards the exit. “Hi,” I said while flashing him my brightest smile.

“Can I help you, miss?” He sounded put out that I even wanted to talk to him.

“I’d like to meet the athletes.”

He sighed. “You can wait till the end of this portion of the tournament, they will be outside answering questions.”

“That’s nice but I actually would really like to talk to Mako Ishi and offer to help support the event.”

He laughed. “You could have donated before-”

“I’m Avatar Korra.”

“Like I haven’t heard that one before. Go ahead and prove it.” I stomped my foot and a chunk of cement came up with I lit a fire in my palm. 

“Enough for you or do I have to call Master Katara to vouch for me?” I asked sweetly.

Once he closed his mouth and regained his composure he said, “Right this way, Avatar Korra.” 

He led me through a maze of hallways until finally we were at door marked “locker room.” He knocked but no one answered. Instead of waiting politely I barged in.

“-he’s going to have to stay off it for at least two weeks, even with healing,” the medic finished as I walked in. The Fire Ferret waterbender was currently lying on a bench with his left leg tightly bandaged. His teammates stood behind the bench, Mako looking annoyed and Bolin looking worried. At least whom I assumed they were judging by their eye color.

“But Hasook has to play,” Mako argued.

“I’m sorry but unless he wants permanent damage he’s out.”

“I’d really not like permanent damage. I’m sure you can find another waterbender,” the injured man offered. “Or forfeit.”

“I can’t forfeit in my own tournament!” I was right about who was who.

“Aw come on Mako, I’m sure I can find a waterbender on set who’s willing to help,” Bolin offered.

Mako scowled. “You tried that before and none of them wanted to risk injury.”

“I could be your waterbender,” I offered. Everyone turned to look at me like they just noticed I was there. “What?”

“I’m sorry but I don’t need some fan who thinks she can bend-”

I cut Mako off. “Listen here Mister Hot Shot: first of all didn’t anyone ever tell you not to look a gift ostrich horse in the mouth? Second I was trained by one of the best waterbenders there is so you can shut your face about me being someone who thinks she can bend.”

“Who trained you?” He asked.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” 

I marched right up to him and glared. “Master Katara, wife of Avatar Aang,” I said, punctuating my words with a poke to his chest for each.

“But I thought her last student was the new Avatar.” At least Bolin knew a thing or two about me.

“That’s right.”

“So how could you have been trained by her?” It was actually kind of sweet Bolin couldn’t put two and two together.

“She is the Avatar, you idiot,” Mako grumbled.

“Oh, oooohhhh,” Bolin’s lit up. “Mako this is perfect! With the Avatar on our team this whole thing will be front page news!”

“Yeah Mako, don’t you want your charity to be front page news?” I asked while batting my eyelashes at him. 

“Dude, come on, this is the best thing that could have happened to you.” We all ignored the injured waterbender.

Mako threw his hands up in defeat. “Fine, you’re on the team. Be here at 8 am for practice and don’t talk to the press until we all do. I worked too hard on this for you to go spouting some nonsense that will end up misquoted. I’m going to shower.” With that he stormed off.

“Is he always like this?” I asked.

“Worse,” Bolin and Hasook said at the same time.

Maybe this wasn’t the best idea but at least it would get me off the Island for a little. Now all I had to do was tell Tenzin what I’d done. But it was all for a good cause and he couldn’t get that angry with me, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update every week, I whisper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between updates!

The entire ferry ride back I came up with different strategies for how to tell Tenzin about what I’d done.

Option one: tell Tenzin I’d signed up for a really intensive volunteering program that would help me become more selfless and therefore more apt to connect to my spiritual side.

Option two: tell Tenzin I got a job doing something and that I would need to go to Republic City for that. What kind of job I would theoretically have would be determined at the moment I would tell the lie.

Option three: nothing and sneak around.

It turned out I didn’t need any of those because as soon as I walked into the dining room and saw Tenzin’s smiling face along with his whole family I blurted out the truth. I challenge anyone to want to lie to that family, especially when they look so happy to see you.

The kids were ecstatic. Jinora carefully closed her book and started asking me all these questions about the rules of the tournament while Ikki and Meelo tried to drown her out with questions about my teammates. Pema took one look at her husband and began trying to calm the children down.

“I think you should listen to your mom,” I warned the kids. They kept talking.

“Everyone out! Korra you stay!” Tenzin shouted. My attempt at escaping the inevitable scolding unfortunately wasn’t as subtle as I thought.

“Yes Tenzin?” I asked innocently as I sat back down.

“Why did you come here?” The calm in his voice scared me.

“To learn airbending.”

“Does signing up for this tournament count as ‘learning airbending?’”

“Not technically-”

“Korra!” The purple color his face was turning couldn’t have been very healthy.

“I know, I know but please please please let me stay in the tournament! I know I’m supposed to be laying low but come on! This would look great! The Avatar not only comes to Republic City to learn airbending but also to volunteer! It’s perfect!” I smiled and looked hopefully at him.

Tenzin took one of those calming breaths he kept telling me to take. “I can’t actually forbid you from doing anything-”

“Yes!”

“But I can disapprove of it. If you’re going to do this then you’re going to have to make sure it doesn’t interfere with your airbending.”

“I promise it won’t! I mean, we’re usually done with our morning exercises before the first ferry leaves and that’s plenty of time for me to still make the 8 am practice time.”

I watched Tenzin put his head in his hands and mutter “why do I even bother?”

~*~*~

Catching that ferry was easier said than done as I’d forgotten my new tendency to lazy about after practice with Tenzin in the morning. But I did catch the ferry.

I waved at the ticket agent as I entered the arena. Once inside I realized I had absolutely no idea where I was supposed to go. The only direction I got was be here at 8 and, well, here I was. Maybe just wander around until.

“Oh good you’re here!” A cheery voice said behind me. I turned to see the earthbender of our little team. “This early time is killer, isn’t it?”

“I’m just glad I have airbending practice before this to wake me up,” I joked. He smiled. “But I know what you mean...uh?”

His smile faltered a little. “You don’t know my name?”

“I’m terrible with them,” I admitted.

“I’m sure you’ve seen me in something though.”

“Like what?”

“Oh, I don’t know, the widely popular comedy Nuktuk of the South?” He said with an eye wiggle.

“Never seen it.”

“Aw, well anyway name’s Bolin and I’m Mako’s little brother and I’ve got an announcement for the whole team.”

“Great! Lead the way to the locker rooms!”

The directions turned out to be pretty simple: go inside, turn left, and keep going till you get to the door marked ‘locker rooms.’ You know, something that could easily fool the Avatar, with my thousands of past lives to help me figure out the world (not that I’ve contact any of them yet but still). Inside that door there was a little foyer with doors on opposite sides for men and women. Since Bolin said he had a team announcement and I didn’t have any gear I strolled through the mens door for our little meeting.

Apparently this wasn’t what either of the brothers expected me to do as Mako only had his pants on when I entered. It was kind of cute how his cheeks turned pink at the sight of me. 

“Don’t worry,” I assured him, “I’ve seen what you have before. Even on another firebender. So what’s the big announcement?”

“Well Mako was saying how he wants more publicity for the tournament and I was talking to my producer friend, Varrick,” he said the name like I was supposed to know who that was. “And he suggested this crazy idea for a reality tv series about us! Cameras will follow us around and documents our lives! There’s going to be some set up but nothing too big. He’ll also want us to reenact Korra joining the team but it’s a really-”

“Bolin how is this going to help the tournament that’s already started-”

“That’s the best part! We’d also do online diaries about the experience and they’ll all have little donate buttons plus a certain percentage of the profit from the ads on the site will also go to the orphanage!”

“The next round is this weekend I don’t think-” Mako began.

“That’s the beauty of it! There’s a show that’s failing right now and Varrick thinks he can market this enough in a week to get it to replace that.”

“Uh,” I interjected. “I may not know anything about TV but I don’t think a show can get on the air just like that.”

“It can when the producer also owns the network. Come on guys, this would be fun!”

Mako and I looked at each other. I tried to gauge his feelings on the issue. Personally it wouldn’t be that different for me: I’d had my life in the spotlight when I was dating Iroh and even before that. The only difference was that I’d literally have a camera following me.

“How much will they need for filming? I don’t want to force Tenzin and his kids to be part of this if they don’t have to.” Those kids didn’t need anything like this in their lives.

“Everyone has to sign releases and I don’t think he really wanted any of it to be in our, you know, homes.”

I shrugged. “Fine by me.”

“Yes! Please Mako, you’re the only holdout.” The pout on Bolin’s face made me think he was actually a pretty good actor.

Mako rolled his eyes. “Fine but I need to see whatever paperwork we have to sign before I actually say it’s ok.”

And that’s how I became part of the newest reality hit The Fabulous Fire Ferrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...took a kind of total turn. I originally wasn't going to have this whole reality show idea but, well, I decided I really wanted that so here we go.


End file.
